I Am Frankie Season 3 - a original take on the hit Tv series
by Stuart Reinke-williams
Summary: A fully original take on I Am Frankie starting exactly where season 2 ended. Frankie feels different after her kiss with Cole but nothing prepares her for the shocking news Sigourney discovers when she runs tests and discovers Frankie now had a fully beating robot heart. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

I Am Frankie - Season 3

( 100% my own views on what could happen after season 2 ended) I in no way own the rights to any characters, no copyright infringement intended

Chapter 1 - The Robotic Heart

After the first staging of the play Bay of Frankensteina had finished, Frankie thought it best to find mom as clearly something had occurred after her first kiss with Cole Reyes and she needed to know exactly what it was as she couldn't risk having a systems malfunction in a public place. So without further ado she went to seek out her best friend.

Frankie -" Dayton Reyes i must speak with you, it is urgent. "

Dayton - "Sure thing Frankie, What's up?"

Frankie - " I kissed Cole Reyes before the play started, and also i felt something change in me, we must find mom immediately. "

Dayton - " Hold up you kissed my brother, it's about time. Sorry not the issue here, you say you felt different in what way? "

Frankie - " I do not know, that is why I must find mom and my family, we must get home straight away so she can run diagnostics on me. I do not wish to malfunction. "

Dayton - " Don't worry Frankie, I was your family just outside the school, we'll go to them right now. "

And with that the two friends headed to find Frankie's family as the last thing they needed was the whole school seeing her possibly brake down and be revealed as a android.

They found Sigourney, Will and Jennie waiting just outside on the school steps.

Sigourney "Ah there you are girl's, ready to go home Frankie?"

Frankie " Yes, that is a good idea, Mom. I need you to run a full check on my systems, I'm not sure but I think something maybe wrong. "

With that the Gaines family headed home, when there Sigourney got Frankie hooked up and began running tests, she was shocked by the results.

Will " Well honey what did you find?, Nothing serious wrong with Frankie is there? "

Jennie " Yeah mom, there's nothing terrible going to happen is there? "

Sigourney " Well I'm not sure what this means, but Frankie appears to have a beating heart, I'll have to run more tests to know exactly what this means. "

Frankie was stunned, as a android she should not have a heart, she was powered by battery so as such had no need of one. Did her kiss with Cole Reyes cause this and if so exactly what did this mean for her now, was she becoming human?


	2. Chapter 2

I am Frankie ( my 100% original take on the hit Tv series)

Chapter 2

\- I Am more Human?

As Frankie struggled with the news about her new robotic heart she thought it best to phone Dayton Reyes, it was best she thought to put her best friends mind at ease about her possible malfunction issue.

Frankie - "Dayton Reyes i just thought I would let you know I am not malfunctioning, Mom has run tests on me."

Dayton - " That's great news Frankie, so what was wrong with you? "

Frankie - "Well it would appear i have somehow got a robotic heart in me."

Dayton - Wait, what did you just say? A heart. But you're a robot you use a battery not a heart. How did this happen? "

Frankie - " We do not know, Mom needs to run more tests to determine exactly what has happened. I will let you know the latest at school tomorrow. "

Dayton - " Okay Frankie, just don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine. "

But even as Dayton said the words she was reminded by Frankie that as a robot she did not worry like humans did, although Dayton was beginning to wonder exactly how human her friend was becoming, especially now she had a real beating heart inside her.

As Dayton was at home with both her dad and Cole she thought it best to let them know the latest on Frankie.

Cole - " Dayton was that Frankie? How is she, i didn't see her after the play, nothing's seriously wrong with her is there? "

Dayton - " Not wrong exactly, Now Cole don't freak out but Frankie's found out she has a new robotic heart, they don't know anymore then that yet. We'll find out more tomorrow at school. "

As Cole took in the news he realised this must have been what Frankie had felt right after they had kissed before the play. Had he somehow caused this and what would this mean for his relationship with Frankie going forward?

Had he made Frankie even more human then she already seemed. One thing was for sure he was determined to help find the answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM FRANKIE SEASON 3** (My 100% original take on the hit TV Series)

 **Chapter 3**

I Am... **Becoming Real**

The next day both Dayton and Cole were desperate to find out what else Frankie had discovered about her new heart, and more importantly what it meant for her in the longer term.

They didn't have to wait long for the answers.

As Frankie came into school both Dayton and Cole were quick to take her to one side, anxiously wanting to know the latest news about her new heart.

Cole - "So Frankie have you got any more news on what caused this?"

Dayton - " Slow down Cole, let Frankie speak. So what did your mom find out exactly? "

Frankie - " Well Dayton Reyes, Cole Reyes it appears from mom's tests i no longer need just a battery to continue operating, I can switch between both that and my new heart. "

Cole - " You mean you'll never run down again, that's great isn't it? "

Dayton - "Sure it is, it means no more worrying about Frankie stopping and braking down during conversations. It'll be one less thing to worry about."

Frankie - " That is true Dayton Reyes, and although more tests still need to be run there does not appear to be a downside as yet. "

Cole - " I'm so glad Frankie, I was worried i caused this when I kissed you. "

Frankie - " There was no need for sorry Cole Reyes, although this did occur when we kissed, I do not regret doing that. In fact I would very much like to keep doing it, if you agree. "

Cole - " Oh I really don't regret it, and I would absolutely love to keep doing that. "

Dayton - Oh I just bet my brother would love that, Come on Frankie we'd better get to class. See you later Cole"

As Frankie and Dayton left for class little did they realise that their conversation had been overheard as although the classroom they had been in was empty, a bug had been planted and the person listening in had heard every word and was extremely interested to learn more.

It was Eliza Frankie's evil duplicate and ever since she had escaped being held at Frankie's house she had been keeping a close eye on what was going on.

So Frankie has a new human heart, very interesting, I'll need to keep a much closer eye on her and her friends from now on. And just as she was thinking, a plan was forming in Eliza's mind.

It was clear whatever Eliza was planning would only be bad news for Frankie, her family and her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Am Frankie Season 3** (My 100% original take on the hit Tv series)

 **Chapter 4**

I Am... **Becoming Confused**

As Frankie and Dayton were in Class Cole was left with nothing to do, having a free period due to tennis practise being called off but then he ran into Simone and Andrew.

Cole - " Hi guys what's up? "

Simone - " Hello Cole, we've just got here, we heard the news about Frankie, her mom called Dr Peters to discuss the issue".

Andrew - " it's so strange, it's the first time in history any robot has actually advanced on their own like Frankie. Dr Peters really doesn't like it, he thinks Sigourney will use this to beat him to his stupid robotics prize. "

Cole - " I'm pretty sure Sigourney would never use Frankie like that. "

Andrew "Don't care if she would, I'm just grateful it keeps him off my back for a while, gotta get to class with Simone, always a blast speaking to you."

Simone - "Bye Cole."

As they both departed Cole could tell Andrew was being sarcastic with him, not that he cared, he really didn't like him much either. He then headed to his first class as the bell rang.

At the Gaines family home everyone was out so it was the perfect time to sneak in and start her plan against them. Eliza had been monitoring the house all morning until the last of them had gone, she had to make sure she had plenty of time to plant a very nasty virus in Sigourneys' laptop so that when she plugged Frankie in, it would set about causing a massive malfunction to make that goody two shoes, robot traitor to go offline temporarily and act out so she could move onto stage two of her plan.

This is perfect, she thought as Eliza found the laptop, you'd think with such valuable equipment they would invest in better security,their mistake. And with that she planted the virus.

Well Frankie let's see how your friends react to a change in your behaviour, Eliza knew things were about to get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

I Am Frankie Season 3 (My 100% take on the hit Tv series)

Chapter 5

I Am ... **Becoming A Danger**

After their day at school Frankie and Dayton went back to Frankie's house to hang out.

Sigourney - " Hello girl's, how was your day. No trouble i hope. "

Frankie - " No mom, there was no trouble of any kind. "

Dayton - " It was all fine Dr Gaines, just like any other full boring school day. "

Sigourney - " Well that's just how i like it come on Frankie let's go and charge you up. "

With that Sigourney took Frankie upstairs to plug her in, meanwhile Jennie answered a knock at the door it was Cole, he was with Andrew and Simone.

Jennie - " What's this, did someone organize a party and not let me know about it? "

Cole - " I'm just here to check how Frankie is, Simone and Andrew came after me. "

Dayton - Frankie's fine Cole, she's just getting recharged although come to think of it, why does she need recharging? Now that she's got a heart? "

Jennie - " It's because mom doesn't trust the new heart yet so Frankie still has to use her battery for now. "

Andrew - " Well that sucks, you would think She should be able to use the heart, especially since she's the only robot known to have one. "

While this discussion was going on both Sigourney and Frankie returned downstairs.

Frankie - " Hello Andrew Lapierre, Simone, Cole Reyes, it is nice to see all of you".

Sigourney - " Yes it is, but it's getting late so I think you all should leave. Frankie's fine and will remain that way, so she'll see you all tomorrow. "

With that Dayton, Cole, Simone and Andrew all left for the evening. But unknown to all of them, that night as all the Gaines slept Frankie snuck downstairs and quietly went out of the backdoor.

Frankie - " Hello she said quietly,I am here as requested. "

Eliza - " Oh I know you are Frankie, and due to my virus we're on the same side now aren't we ? "

Frankie - " Yes we are, Sigourney must be dealt with, I will help you in any way I must. "

Eliza - " Well then let the fun and games begin. "


	6. Chapter 6

I Am Frankie Season 3 ( My 100% original take on the Hit Tv series)

Chapter 6

I Am... **With Eliza**

The following morning Frankie was on her way to school to meet Dayton as normal, but today was different, she had taken a detour to Dr James Peters house instead, in order to initiate the plan that Eliza had instructed her on during their secret meeting outside the house last night.

She waited until Andrew Lapierre and Simone had departed before knocking on the door, Dr Peter's was surprised to see her.

James Peters - "Why hello Frankie, What are you doing here? I'm afraid both Andrew and Simone have left for school, speaking of which , why are you not there?"

Frankie - " I will be, but it is important i speak with you now, this is urgent and will not keep, may I come in? "

James Peters - "If you must, but be quick I'm a busy man."

With that he let her in.

While all that was going on Eliza had decided on taking Frankie's place at school as to keep her friends out of the way.

Eliza/Frankie - "Hello Dayton Reyes, how are you today? "

Dayton - "I'm great Frankie, thanks for asking."

Before the conversation could continue Tami came up to them to talk about brain squad.

Tami - "Don't forget Frankie we've got a brain squad meeting today, as defending champions I've decided on extra meetings so we all stay in top shape to retain our title."

Eliza/Frankie - " Don't worry Tami Gilbert i will attend all meetings needed. "

Dayton - Yes, don't fret it Tami. Frankie wouldn't dream of doing anything but helping the team succeed. She's never let you down before has she? "

Tami - "Well all I'm saying is she'd better not start now, so I'll see you at lunch Frankie".

With that Tami quickly left.

Dayton - " Boy Tami really is obsessed with staying as champions isn't she, anyway I've gotta rush got to greet some new students, I'm the head of the welcoming committee remember. Catch you later. "

Eliza/Frankie - "As you say catch you later Dayton Reyes, have fun." But as her friend departed Eliza headed off to the school toilet area , she had a very important message incoming that must not be overheard by anyone.

Eliza/Frankie - " I am alone, you may speak now. "

Frankie - " I have done as instructed, Dr Peter's will cause no further problems, we can proceed as planned. "

Whatever went down with Frankie and Dr James Peters it did not sound good for him or indeed for any of Frankie's friends. Had she really betrayed them, and all for Eliza?


	7. Chapter 7

I Am Frankie Season 3 ( My 100% original take on the hit Tv series)

Chapter 7

I Am... **Creating Danger**

Another day had passed at school and it had been as uneventful as ever, but when Andrew and Simone got back to Dr Peter's house they were disturbed to find him not there.

Andrew - " This is really weird, normally Dr Peter's never leaves this place. Wonder where he's got to? "

Simone - " I don't see the problem, I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. You know he desperately wants to win that Robell prize so he's bound not to have gone too far. "

Andrew - " Yeah I guess you're right, at least he's not going to be bothering us with that nonsense when he's not here, enjoy it while we can I suppose. "

And while Andrew and Simone enjoyed the peace and quiet in his absence, for Dr Peter's he was not enjoying his new accommodation one bit being as he was stuck in a cell at the now disused WARPA site, the Rombus.

Dr Peter's - " I demand to know why I'm here, I'm a esteemed scientist, you have no right to keep me here. "

Frankie - " I'm sorry to have to do this to you Dr James Peters but My programme has been altered to such a degree that I cannot override it. I must carry out my new instructions whatever i may think of them. "

Dr Peter's - " New orders? Reprogrammed by who, who's controlling you Frankie surely not Sigourney.

Frankie - " No James Peters not mom, it's Eliza she's making me help her destroy my family and my friends. I am powerless to stop her. "

As Dr James Peters took in the news he was being told he realised just how much trouble everyone, not just him were in. Eliza could be up to anything and with Frankie's help there could be no stopping her newest evil plan.

 **Editors note - this will be the last chapter until the 7th January 2019, feel free to leave a review telling me anything you like or dislike about the story so far. I hope everyone enjoys my take on this hit Tv series and will continue following the ongoing story of I Am Frankie.**


	8. Chapter 8

I Am Frankie Season 3 ( My 100% original take on the hit Tv series)

Chapter 8

I Am... Being Evil

While Frankie was keeping Dr Peter's trapped, Eliza was busy putting the next part of her plan into action, while being left alone to charge she again took the opportunity to access Sigourney's laptop making sure to save the files she wanted onto her memory files to use later.

Eliza/Frankie - " Finally all the information I need to destroy the Gaines once and for all. " she thought to herself before again being interrupted by Sigourney telling her Dayton and Cole had come round to see her.

" Coming Mom, (although annoying the pretence had to be kept up) I'll be down in a minute. "

As they waited for Frankie to come down Dayton was trying to keep Cole calm about their upcoming double date with him and Frankie and her and Zane.

Dayton - " Cole really, I don't see what the big deal is you and Frankie have been on dates before this'll just be your first double one with another couple. "

Cole - " it's not the date with Frankie I'm worried about, it's surprising her with the fact my sister has decided to bring herself along and with her own date in tow. "

Dayton - "She'll be fine, we're best friends Frankie will understand."

Eliza/ Frankie - " Understand what Dayton Reyes, hello Cole Reyes ready for our date? "

Cole - "Well about that Frankie you see ( but before he could finish Dayton cut in)

Dayton - " What my brother is trying to say is I've sort of invited myself along with Zane i hope you don't mind, you don't do you? "

Eliza/Frankie - " Of course not Dayton Reyes, you are my bff, I fully understand this is the sort of thing friends do together.

Dayton - "See Cole i told you there would be no problem. "

Cole - "Yeah I guess you were right. Frankie you really are the best girlfriend a guy could have. We'd better meet Zane and get this date night started."

Sigourney - " Well have fun kids. Don't forget Frankie tomorrow I want to run more tests on your new robotic heart.

Eliza/ Frankie - "Okay Mom. And do not worry we will have fun."

and with that Dayton,Cole and Frankie all left to meet up with Zane. Little did they realise Eliza had plans that would put Dayton and Cole in a very dangerous situation.


	9. Chapter 9

I Am Frankie Season 3 (the 100% original take on the hit Tv Series)

Chapter 9

I Am... Going to Fix this

As he was still being kept prisoner Dr Peter's was certain that sooner or later someone would notice his prolonged absence, most likely Andrew or Simone as they were bound to realise that something was wrong when he failed to return home. But maybe there was some way to speed up a rescue, the trouble was he would need Frankie's help to do so.

Dr Peter's - " Oh Frankie I think if you listen to me there may be a way to stop Eliza's plan and get rid of her once and for all. "

Frankie - " Very well Dr Peter's i will listen to what you have to say, just let me rearrange the camera's in the building so no one can spy on us talking. "

And with that she adjusted the buildings security so they were safe to talk.

Frankie - "It is done, you may proceed with informing me about the plan you have come up with."

Dr Peter's - " Well Frankie it's like this, since Eliza is fixated on destroying your family and friends it might be she's overlooked both Andrew and Simone in her hurry to create this scheme. If so if we could get a message to them we could spring a surprise of our own.

Frankie - " Your plan does make sense,if i sent a elf message to Andrew Lapiere and disguised it so only he could read it then he could warn Dayton Reyes and Cole Reyes of Eliza's presense. I'm sure they could then come up with a plan to help save us both. "

Dr Peter's - "Then what are you waiting for, do it now. We may not get a better chance."

With that Frankie sent the message to Andrew hoping more then anything she wasn't too late to stop something awful from happening to anyone she cared about.

 **Editor's Note - From now on there will be a new chapter out every Monday continuing this brand new original story.**


End file.
